Caesar Clown
|image= |jname=シーザー・クラウン |rname=''Shīzā Kuraun'' |ename=Caesar Clown |first=Chapter 658 |affiliation=Marines (former) |occupation=Scientist |bounty= 300,000,000}} |jva= |devil fruit= }} Caesar Clown, also referred to as by his underlings, is a former colleague of Vegapunk and the main antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Caesar is the leading expert on mass-murder weapons and is a mad scientist with a bounty of 300,000,000 on his head. Appearance He has a very gaseous look, probably due to his Devil Fruit power. He has very long, spiky dark hair and two horns growing from the back of his head. He appears to be tall, and apparently wears dark makeup on his eyes and lips. He also wears gloves with the initials "CC" on them. It seems like he is wearing a big coat with "GAS" printed on each side and a pair of diagonally striped overalls underneath. Personality He appears to have a grudge against Vegapunk, as well as a somewhat rational personality, as shown when he hid from the Marines instead of trying to fight them immediately, as well as trusting Monet's deduction that the Straw Hats might be more powerful than their bounties claim and waiting for Joker's approval to make his actions look like accidents, before starting attacks. Caesar is also a rather economizing person, as he didn't want to waste the poison, by clearing it off but rather collected, saved and compressed it into Slime. It was stated by Smoker that he was one "crazy bastard". He is a very prideful person, going as far to say that his work four years ago on the mass murdering weapon that caused the Punk Hazard incident was not a failure, but instead was a great success, hinting at a superiority complex. Unlike most Logia users, Caesar prefers to keep his Devil Fruit power activated all the time and is either completely or partly turned into gas. He is very ruthless, as he used the blind trust of his injured subordinates to test a newly developed gas and told the Yeti Cool Brothers to kill Brownbeard when he thought he was no use to him anymore. He also used the restricted drug NHC10 to maintain his hold on the children he kidnapped, knowing that they will be unable to escape due to the painful withdrawal symptoms; Law found this aspect of Caesar disgusting. Caesar also seems to like cocktails, as he is often seen holding a cocktail glass. He has a distinct laugh of "Shurororororo". Relationships Subordinates Brownbeard and the other centaurs think of him as a kindhearted savior and trust him blindly. Brownbeard is extremely grateful to Caesar for taking him in after he lost the use of his legs. He compares Vegapunk to the Devil and Caesar to God and believes that Caesar continues his research for the good of mankind. However, Caesar doesn't seem to care about his underlings, as he exploited their blind trust to test a new gas on some of his subordinates. After Brownbeard was captured by the Straw Hats, Caesar deemed him a useless idiot and ordered him to be killed. After Scotch played a recording of Caesar's orders, Brownbeard was crushed when he learned that the man he believed in so much had betrayed him. Before Scotch shot him to death, Brownbeard's last thought was when Caesar once called him a good leader. Monet seems to be very close to Caesar and unlike the centaurs, she is aware of Caesar's true nature. Also he seems to recognize the Yeti Cool Brothers’ strength as he ordered them to take care of the Straw Hats. The Yeti Cool Brothers are loyal to Caesar, as they follow his orders without question. Allies Joker Joker seems to be an associate of Caesar and he is assisting the scientist in keeping his activities on Punk Hazard a secret. Caesar needs Joker to approve of his actions before committing them, to avoid drawing attention to Punk Hazard. Enemies Vegapunk It is stated by Smoker that Caesar was Vegapunk's former colleague and used to have a rivalry with him but Caesar always ended up as number 2, which might be the main reason for his holding a grudge against him. Despite this, he showed interest in acquiring Vegapunk's laser system, to the point of wanting to capture Franky just for that. Marines Caesar has a deep grudge against the Marines. Even though he was arrested and imprisoned, he managed to escape. He also carries a bounty. When Caesar is informed about the G-5 Marines’ arrival, he appears to be quite angered and he smiles because of joy when Law gives him Smoker’s heart. Later, he also mentions that he has a plan which involves Smoker and his crew. Straw Hat Pirates After Caesar learns that the Straw Hat Pirates are on Punk Hazard, he wants them eliminated at all costs as evident when he sent the Yeti Cool Brothers after them. Once the Straw Hats learn of the sinister experiments that Caesar has been doing, they aim to capture him. Other Trafalgar Law Even though they are partners, the two of them do not appear to be very open with each other. The extent of their partnership is currently unknown. Caesar doesn't seem to trust Law, as, after learning about his connection to Luffy, he quickly thought Law betrayed him by calling the Straw Hats. He wanted to shoot Law at first, but then decided that Law probably didn't betray him. He also seems to be unnerved by Law as he was trembling when he pointed a gun at him. Law, on the other hand, finds some of Caesar's methods to be disgusting, especially his deeds to the children that he kidnapped. Abilities and Powers Caesar has authority over all the former test subjects on the island as he saved them from the gas. He also has considerable scientific and chemical expertise, as he was Vegapunk's second-in-command and caused a chemical weapon explosion that rendered Punk Hazard a barren wasteland. He also uses the highly restricted drug NHC10, though his authorization on its usage is unknown. Derived from his scientific expertise, he holds mass murder weapons, as well as having a pet named Slime, a mountain-sized lump monster that constantly emits some kind of smoke or vapor, which Caesar would unleash when opponents get too much out of hand. Devil Fruit Caesar has eaten the Gasu Gasu no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to change into a vapor-like form, allows him to float and go inside places that no normal solid being can, as he was seen hiding inside some flasks when he was informed that the Marines were nearby. Even in his intangible gaseous form, he can become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. It is unknown if this is because he can control the density of his gaseous form. He seems to prefer keeping his Devil Fruit ability active, as he is either completely or partly gaseous and has yet to be seen completely solid. Caesar has also hinted that he can absorb other gases. Weapons He was seen using a dual-barreled flintlock to threaten Law when he learned of his past associations with Monkey D. Luffy. History Past Chemical Weapon Incident on Punk Hazard Punk Hazard was once full of lush green vegetation, teeming with life, when it still remained Vegapunk's experiment facility where he tested weapons and drugs along with Caesar Clown. Some convicts were brought to the island instead of prison, to be used as guinea pigs for their human experiments. Then, four years ago, one of the chemical weapons experiments failed and demolished two of the three laboratories. The explosion brought about extreme heat and sent poisonous particles into the air, killing everything. The government workers abandoned the prisoners and sealed off the island before making their escape, while, left with no other choice, the prisoners flocked to the only research building still standing. If they didn't die, their lower bodies became useless due to the effects of a powerful nerve agent. All seemed lost. But then Caesar Clown appeared before them to 'help', appearing to be a benevolent benefactor, as they were unaware he was the one truly responsible for the incident on the island, which he deemed a resounding success. The truth was Caesar had made the weapon and was responsible for letting it go off 'accidentally'. He and Vegapunk were always bitter rivals, and though he saw it as a successful experiment to put him ahead, developing a weapon for mass murder that spreads poison gas is illegal and Caesar had been caught and arrested. However, he escaped the prison ship to return to Punk Hazard and was never seen or heard from again. Caesar's Return to Punk Hazard A year later, Caesar Clown returned to the island and used his ability to purify the gas. He also made artificial legs for those who couldn't walk and took them in as his subordinates. Brownbeard arrived on the island a year after Caesar did. There was still poisonous gas, which made him incredibly sick. Just before giving up on life, Caesar and his subordinates appeared and saved him. When Trafalgar Law came to the island, Caesar formed an alliance with him. When Law first arrived on the island, he and Caesar had a talk indoors with Law saying that he wanted to stay on the island. All he asked for was free roam of the island, and that neither of them ask the other too personal questions. Law also made clear that no one was to know that he is on the island. Caesar said that he saw no harm in trusting Law, and asked Monet if she agreed. She asked him if he could heal the prisoners on the island who were paralyzed by the poisonous gas. Punk Hazard Arc Caesar was first seen after Franky and his group broke out of their cell. As he examined the hole that Franky made, he commented that only Vegapunk's laser was capable of such a feat. When he heard Trafalgar Law was fighting the Marines from G-5, Caesar was displeased since the plan was to chase them away. He was then shocked to be informed that the Marines saw the kidnapped children and feared that his secret activities would be exposed. Monet then arrives and informs him that Vegapunk's dragon and Brownbeard's centaur patrol unit were defeated. He then learns of the Straw Hat Pirates' presence on the island. After Law deals with the G-5 Marines and returns to the facility, Caesar berates the Shichibukai and demands an explanation for his actions. Law replies that he is the one who should be complaining. He soon contacts a person named Joker who gives him permission to kill the Straw Hats, the G-5 Marines, and Kinemon while Joker will make it look like an accident at sea. One of the centaurs defeated by Luffy's group then come to Caesar, telling him that Brownbeard has been captured and begs him to help. Caesar tells him that he has a medicine ready and that he will heal him and the other centaurs. However, instead, he locks the centaur in a chamber and exposes him to a seemingly new gas he developed. Caesar asks him for certain symptoms, like nausea and hallucination, and the centaur appears to have them. Caesar is next seen pressing on a button, and a explosion-like sound is heard as he purged the chamber along with the loyal centaur inside, and in the next panel, smoke coming out from a shaking exhaust pipe is seen. When Monet asks whether his experiment failed, he claims none of his experiments ever fail, even during the "failed" experiment four years ago where his weapon of mass destruction killed a massive amount of people. He adds that he had even followed up and did surveillance on all the victims of that experiment, documenting the effects as proof of his scientific mastery. He euphorically asks the World Government (though not directly) where the failure is and tells them that he will show them who the number one scientist is. Law later gives Smoker's heart to Caesar. Caesar holds Smoker's heart in his hand, while Law looks on silently with a displeased look in his eyes and a frown. Caesar is in good spirits thanks to the capture of Smoker's heart (likely planning experiments with it) and says that he already sent soldiers to deal with the Marines and that he knows what the outcome will be. Law asks what happened to Straw Hat, and Caesar reveals that having taken Monet's warning about the Straw Hats' possible increase in strength seriously, he sent two powerful people after them: the Hitmen of the Snowy Mountain, the Yeti Cool Brothers. It was later revealed that he also told them to kill Brownbeard and capture Franky because he possessed the technology of Vegapunk's laser. When Monet informs Caesar about Law's association with Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford, Caesar pulls a pistol on Law and questions him about his relationship to the notable pirate. Law denies having anything to do with the Straw Hats' presence on the island. Caesar then realizes that Law wouldn't betray him, as he wouldn't make things more complicated for them, after becoming a Shichibukai and coming to Punk Hazard. As Caesar is about to leave, Law asks him why the kids would come back, even when left alone. Caesar then proudly presents a candy laced with NHC10 and tells Law that he gave them to the kids, much to Law's disgust. As Law is leaving, Caesar points out that people who think too much are hard to handle. He then picks up Franky's wanted poster, desiring to capture him in order to acquire Vegapunk's laser system, to which Franky has installed into his own body. Caesar then responded to his subordinates when they asked about the G-5 Marines, allowing his subordinates to take refuge for now while Caesar himself makes preparations, and threatening his subordinates with death if they fail to leave Smoker's brigade alone. During the fight between his men and the G-5 marines, his men tried to contact him. Caesar predicted that it was just a report that they opened the doors on the Fire Lands and that something came out, as well as plees for help since the Marines defeat them, so he chose to ignore the call. Since so many people appeared on Punk Hazard, Caesar decided to stop gathering their bodies for his experiments and instead wanted to release his pet, while declaring that he won't let them leave this island. He is later seen telling Monet about the accident four years ago, and how the slime is the accident itself. He explains that he simply compressed the expelled gas into the creature known as Slime. Caesar is later seen outside the research facility on top of a warship, apologizing for keeping Slime locked up for three years. Smoker then asks him if he is Caesar Clown and Luffy asks him if he is master, which he answers yes to. He begins to explain that the Slime is throwing itself over the lake and what it is. Before he finishes, he is interrupted when Luffy suddenly grabs him. Trivia * ''Caesar'' was the title for the Roman emperors, derived from the cognomen of Julius Caesar. * Like Magellan, Caesar's sinister face, wild hair and horns make him resemble a stereotypical image of a demon; particularly Baphomet, a pagan deity-turned-devil most commonly depicted as a humanoid goat. * In his first appearances his coat didn't show "GAS" written twice on the front as it does in Chapter 666. * He is also, so far, the only Devil Fruit user who seems to keep his Devil Fruit active all the time, giving him that gaseous appearance. References Site Navigation de:Caesar Clown es:Caesar Clown it:Caesar Clown Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Marines Category:Former Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists